Shield Me From the Storm
by Talented Torture
Summary: Kurama is keepig somthing from Hiei that will change them both forever. and when Hiei hurts Kurama physically, Kurama isnt sure that there will be any secret left to keep. years later hiei discovers the secret and everything falls into place please please
1. Default Chapter

Today was a day like every other day. Hiei was in the house…THEIR house…sulking over something….again. This time he got so mad he left his sword and sheath sitting on the back step. Kurama shrugged and continued practicing his rosewhip in the backyard.   
  
Then the accident happened… Nobody got hurt…rather someTHING got hurt. Kurama wasn't fully paying attention but he turned to his left a little bit and struck Hiei's sword with his rosewhip. It split right in two. So violently in fact that one half of the broken sword twirled upwards and hit the glass on the backdoor. It shattered all over the back step.  
  
Kurama jumped at the sound of the broken glass and soon enough…the shattered back door opened to reveal Hiei. Hiei was relieved to see Kurama not hurt. Hiei looked down. Hiei got pissed reeeeal quick. "MY SWORD! KURAMA!!!"  
  
"Hiei…I-I'm sorry! I'll get you a new one! I swear!" Kurama looked really scared. And he had reason to be. "That SWORD was my mother's! That SWORD has saved my ass many times… I LIKED that SWORD….KURAMA…" Kurama gulped. "Y-your m-mother's??" Hiei didn't respond. Instead he held his hand up at his side and a fireball appeared. He began to slowly walk toward Kurama. Kurama was frozen stiff. "P-please Hiei…don't hurt me. C'mon we can TALK about this. Really!" Hiei snorted. "That sounded like Botan. Y'know I never liked Botan much." Hiei came closer with the fireball. "H-Hiei…?"  
  
Hiei stopped in front of Kurama, looked at his hand and slowly the flame shrank into nothing. Kurama relaxed a bit. But then the pale hand closed into a fist. Kurama's green eyes shot up at Hiei just as the fist slammed into his stomach knocking him over. Kurama had a look of pure fear on his face. Hiei didn't really mean to hurt him. "Hiei!" Kurama said beginning to cry. "Oh come ON! I didn't even hit you that hard! You are becoming a real PAIN IN THE ASS KURAMA!" Kurama wrapped his arms around his stomach and began to shake his head, mouthing the word 'no' through his tears. "Hiei…You….You have no idea what you've just done!" Kurama said standing up again. He looked at the thoroughly confused Hiei through tear blurred eyes and walked past him and out the side gate. 'For some reason he looked reeeeeally torn up inside. I just wanted to show him how mad I was. I know for sure I didn't hit him that hard! So what the FUCK just happened?' Hiei thought.  
  
After a long walk Kurama found himself on the porch of one Kazuma Kuwabara and one Yusuke Urameshi. He beat on the door then backed up a bit. Yusuke answered. "Kurama?? What the hell are you doing here??" Kurama didn't even look up, he just kept his arms wrapped around his stomach. "Is Kuwabara here? I-I need to talk to him…right now." Kurama looked up at Yusuke. He looked horrible. "Ummm yeah…Come in and sit down you look terrible." Kurama sat down on the couch and nearly jumped out of his skin when Yusuke walked to the doorway and screamed up the stairs: "KUWABARA! KURAMA WANTS TO SEE YOU! GET DOWN HERE!" 


	2. 2

After a minute Kuwabara came down with a towel on his head and just jeans on. He sat in a chair across the room, opposite from Yusuke. They both looked at each other, then to Kurama. "What's wrong Kurama?" The two boys saw a tear fall onto Kurama's arm and they realized he was crying. Suddenly Kurama looked up. "I have to tell you guys something….I don't want you to tell anyone else…especially Hiei. o-okay?" Yusuke was shocked. NOT Hiei? Those two were more in love than he and Kuwabara.   
  
"Sure Kurama. Whatever you need. What's going on?" Kurama began to sob. "Ok…I…I have…..a baby youko… inside me. Growing. I-In other words…I'm pregnant."  
  
"WHAT????? You have GOT to be joking! PLEASE tell me you're JOKING!" Kurama shook his head fiercely, preparing a fresh set of water works for if they laughed at him. "No…I-I'm not." Kurama whispered. He was trembling now. "But um…..The reason why I'm telling you is that……"  
  
"Is what Kurama?" Kuwabara asked moving to the edge of his seat. "I broke Hiei's sword today on accident….and he punched me….In the stomach. And-and I'm scared." Yusuke and Kuwabara were speechless. "Um…how far along are you?" Kuwabara was trying to think. It was like a really old car trying to start. "S-Seven weeks." The two boys relaxed a little bit. "Oh…good…Then I'm sure you're fine the baby is probably too small to have been hit." Reasoned Yusuke. Kuwabara smiled and sat back in his chair. "No." Kurama said. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at him again with worry in their eyes. "No. You don't understand." Kurama sighed and put his hands on his forehead, pushing up his bangs. "The duration is only eight weeks. Like I said, I'm already seven. Since my stomach doesn't get any bigger the baby is a lot smaller. But it's plenty big enough to be hit." Kuwabara and Yusuke both stood in panic at once. "Oh my god!"  
  
"That's why I came here. Kuwabara…I need you to tell me something. Okay?" the word 'okay' was drenched with fear and anticipation. "Yeah Kurama…what is it?"   
  
"Please count the ki of the beings in the room." Yusuke's face laid back. 'oh I get it now! Kuwabara can sense beings with power. And if this baby is a youko then he has to have a bit of power even if he cant use it after he's born. That…..That is if its alive.' Yusuke thought. Kuwabara nodded and closed his eyes. He raised his fist and began to lift fingers for each one he felt. One…..two…..three……………….Kuwabara opened his eyes and looked at Kurama. Kurama broke down sobbing, burying his face in his hands. He flopped back on the couch and cried harder. Even Yusuke had tears in his eyes.   
  
"Kurama?" said Kuwabara. He was looking at him strange. "What?" Kurama moaned. "Don't move." 


	3. 3

." Kuwabara got up out of his seat and walked across the room to Kurama, kneeling beside him. He held his hand out about 2 inches from Kurama's stomach. Kurama and Yusuke were totally silent. Suddenly a grin crept over Kuwabara's face. Kuwabara's other hand that he had put on the floor when he knelt down, suddenly raised. He was holding up four fingers. Yusuke grinned, causing the now happy tears to fall. "It's there! It's really really there!"   
  
"Kurama! We're not letting you out of our sight! You are officially HOME!" said Yusuke. "Hehe Yeah! We got an extra room right across from ours!" Kurama smiled wider if that were possible. "Ok! I'll stay!"  
  
Ah coffee! Yummy energy in a cup! Just as Yusuke was about to sip from his mug a scream ripped through the whole house that could only be one person. Youko Kurama. Kuwabara and Yusuke looked at each other before running out of the kitchen and up the stairs as fast as they could.   
  
The two bolted inside the room. Kurama was in his youko form laying on the bed leaning back on his elbows. He didn't seem to notice his friends come in the room. The two walked up to him, Yusuke on his left, Kuwabara on the right. "Kurama? Hey…we're right here ok?" Kurama opened his eyes and looked at both his friends. "I'm scared Yusuke…" Suddenly Kurama threw back his head and gasped grabbing the sheets in his hands.  
  
Unfortunately things went like that-painfully I mean, for about an hour. After that, Kurama sat up and rested back on his hands. He brought his legs up and soon it was all over.   
  
The baby youko lie there on the bed. But it didn't move. It didn't cry. Kurama shook his head and began to cry. "Kuwabara! No! You told me he was alive!"  
  
"IT WAS I SWEAR!" Kurama turned to him and continued to sob. Yusuke got up from the side of the bad and dried the little youko off. He then proceeded try to get it to move. It was then that he got his idea.   
  
Kurama was startled when he heard a tiny electric buzz. His head shot up and he looked over at Yusuke. What did he just do?? Kurama looked at Yusuke confused and he missed it barely when Yusuke did it again. Kurama jumped at the noise. Everything else was quiet. He still wasn't quite sure what Yusuke had done, but he got lucky this time and saw the black haired boy touch his finger to the little youko's lifeless chest, right over his heart. A small blue light emitted from his finger. Kurama jumped again and his mouth dropped open. "Yusuke STOP! Leave it alone!" Kurama cried as he began to shrink back to his human form. Yusuke didn't listen. Another buzz quietly filled the room. Just as Kurama was about to lunge at his friend a high pitched squeak filled the room. 


	4. 4

The redhead's heart flew into his throat and he looked down. Another squeak filled the room. Then another. "What the hell is that?" Kuwabara asked. "A youko cry. He's crying Kuwabara…..!" Kurama leaned forward. "Come on little one….open your eyes…" the baby turned his head toward the sound of his parent and slowly his eyelids lifted. He had big sad red eyes. "Boy….He's sure small!" said Yusuke scratching his head. "I told you they were." (in case you're wondering, he's about the size of a real premature baby….only healthier) "So what's his name Kurama." Asked Kuwabara. "I-I'm not sure." There was a long pause. "Hey. Why don't you two name him…" Kurama looked up at his friends and smiled. Yusuke and Kuwabara smiled back.  
  
Two months later.   
  
Finally! He was home. Today had been such an agonizingly LONG day at work. Now Kurama just wanted to see his baby. He walked in the door just as thunder crashed outside. Yusuke was sitting on the living room floor with Arien. Ari was trying to give his pacifier to him. Kurama smiled and sat down on the couch. His baby looked at him and smiled holding out his hands to him. Kurama chuckled and got up grabbing him off the floor.   
  
Then Ari got that look on his face. He was about to cry. "Oh yeah! That reminds me…" Yusuke pulled a little pouch out of his back pocket. He held it out to Kurama who was bouncing the baby youko on his knee. It wasn't helping. Arien stuck his fingers in his mouth and continued on the verge of crying. It was then that Kuwabara walked up behind him, sticking a baby bottle in front of his face. "When'd you get home?"  
  
"Oh thank you! Just in time. Um I just got in actually." Kurama looked at Yusuke after beginning to feed Ari. "What's that? MORE of Arien's tear gems?" Kurama threw his head back and laughed. "You two can keep them. I've kept more of them than I should have already." Yusuke shrugged and tossed the pouch to Kuwabara. He yawned and lifted his head from the reigns of sleep again, setting the pouch beside him. Yusuke looked beside Kurama to the bag he had carried in with him. It looked big and heavy.   
  
After Arien was fed, he set the baby on the floor to play. "Kurama what's that? It's not what I think it is…is it?" Kuwabara sat up. "Woah! It's already here??"  
  
"Uh huh. That's it." Kurama pulled out a long slender red velvet bag. It WAS very heavy. He handed it to Yusuke. He undid the tie on the bag and took out a long box made out of steel. It had an engraved dragon swirled around it. When Yusuke opened the box he was met with a pure silver sword with a dragon for a handle. In the dragons mouth was a red ruby. "Isn't it nice? I'm going to give it to him tomorrow. I took the day off."  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?"  
  
"Yes Yusuke…I'm sure it will be fine." What Kurama didn't tell the two boys was that he was taking Arien with him. He smiled. "I'm going to bed now. It was a long day at work."  
  
That next morning Kurama awoke to crying, naturally. He smiled and sat up in bed. He then got up and went over to Arien's crib.   
  
Once Kurama got dressed for the day, he then picked up Arien and dressed him, being sure to put a hat on his head to cover his big fox ears.  
  
Arien looked at him and his little brow furrowed at the hat he had to wear. Kurama then watched as Arien's little hands reached up and pulled off the hat. Kurama's shoulder's dropped dramatically and he sighed. Then he laughed. Arien looked up and his daddy and handed the redhead the hat, trying to make him happy. All that got him was the hat being   
  
put back on his head. Naturally Arien reached up to take the hat off, Kurama had to give him something to play with or it was going to be like that during the entire walk to Hiei's house.   
  
Kurama remembered that some of Arien's smaller toys were downstairs in the living room. So that's where he went.  
  
After picking up the sword, Kurama looked around for a toy that Ari could play with on the way to Hiei's. he found none. They were all too big. "I don't wanna go back upstairs again." Kurama looked to the front door, then to the stairs, then to Arien.   
  
Ten minutes later found Kurama walking down the sidewalk, about 3 blocks from Hiei's house. Arien had forgotten about the hat, because he was busy chewing on a nice pretty rose. Kurama's rose to be exact.   
  
Finally Kurama had arrived at Hiei's house. He walked up the steps and took Arien's hat off of him, then he knocked on the door. He waited. Waited some more. Waited a bit more. "For someone so fast, he sure is taking his sweet time." Kurama said to Arien. Ari didn't even look up, he was too busy gumming on the rose petals. 


	5. 5

Kurama sighed and turned around walking away. It was then that the door opened. "What the hell are you doing here?" Kurama jumped at the tone in Hiei's voice. But he turned around and smiled none the less. "Hello Hiei."  
  
"I'll ask you again. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"  
  
"I made a promise to you. Before I left. Remember?" Kurama handed the long, red velvet bag to Hiei. He took it and looked it over, opening it. When he saw the sword, he was shocked. It was then that he noticed little Arien. He set the sword and the metal case it was in, against the doorframe. "Who's that? Are you babysitting again?"  
  
"Um….N-no…I'm not…He's mine." Arien looked up at Hiei and dropped the rose, he then leaned toward the boy in black, his arms outstretched to him. "What's he want?" Hiei looked very unsure. Kurama laughed out loud softly. "He wants you to hold him."  
  
"I've never held a baby before."   
  
"Then hold him…It's ok. Really!" Hiei reached out and took little Arien into his arms.   
  
Arien looked up at Hiei and reached out pulling his hair. Hiei smiled and pried Arien's little hand off his hair. It was then that he saw the baby's eyes. "His eyes…They're gold…Just like you in your youko form." Kurama nodded and pulled off Ari's hat. Two silver fox ears popped up and twitched. Hiei blinked and looked up at Kurama. "He's a youko?"  
  
"Uh huh. He's got a tail too, it's just curled up under his clothes." Arien reached for Hiei's white starburst again, and when Hiei dodged Arien just about started to cry. But the little youko forgot crying and just stared when Hiei started up a ball of fire in his hand to amuse the baby.   
  
Arien grinned and looked up at Hiei. Hiei and Kurama both laughed. "So….who's the mother, Kurama?" Kurama clenched his hands into fists and sighed. "Who is it?"  
  
"Um…m-m-me. I gave birth to him. I-in my youko form." Hiei looked up at Kurama and the redhead looked away blushing. When he looked up again, Hiei was still staring at him, and Arien was leaning forward about to try and grab the fire. "Hiei watch out!" the black haired youth snapped out of it and extinguished the fire. "Then…..who's the father??" Kurama was still so shaken up that Arien was almost burned that he had tears in his eyes. He reached out and took his baby back into his arms and held him tight. When he saw that his daddy was crying, Ari began to cry too. "Kurama! Who…Is…the father??" Suddenly something hit the cement of the porch and rolled to Hiei's foot. A tear gem. Hiei looked up at Kurama. His red hair was coving his eyes and he was standing dead still….he swallowed hard. "KURAMA!!" Kurama jumped at the sudden loudness. "Why didn't you tell me??"  
  
"Because…when you hit me in the stomach before I left, I thought you had killed the baby. But after it was born, I just got so busy, I didn't have time to tell you. I figured that telling you on the phone just wouldn't be right. I'm sorry."   
  
"Yeah…me too. Goodbye Kurama." Hiei went back inside and slammed the door. 


	6. 6

Later that day, after Yusuke and Kuwabara got home from wherever they had went, Kurama left Arien with them and headed off to the makai to go see Botan.  
  
"Hello Koenma. I need to talk to Botan, is that alright?"  
  
"That's fine, go down the hall here and to your right."  
  
"Thank you." Said Kurama walking off.   
  
"Botan?" said Kurama knocking on her door. It opened and he stepped in quietly, closing the door after himself. "Hello Kurama! What can I do for you?"  
  
"Um…well, I- I went to see Hiei today, and told him about Arien-"  
  
"Oh how wonderful! Was he happy?"  
  
"Yes… Until he found out it was his. He got really mad. So that's why I'm here. Botan, I want you to erase ever seeing me today from Hiei's memory…ok?" a tear fell from Kurama's eye as he looked up at the blue haired girl. Botan smiled comfortingly at Kurama and closed her eyes.   
  
At Hiei's house, the fire demon was walking down the hall carrying a glass of water when all of the sudden a horrible pain shot through his skull. Hiei dropped the glass and fell to his knees holding his head. Then, just as quick as the attack came, it went away.   
  
Seven years later ( big skip…I know…I'm cheating…so sue me! ~_^)  
  
Hiei had forgotten entirely about the day that he held his son, and saw Kurama. He went on just like he would every day….Still hated Kurama's guts. Still fought with Kuwabara. Still almost puked every time that idiot kissed Yusuke. And vice versa. Every time they did that it reminded him of Kurama and his gentle kisses. Hiei sighed. Oh he missed Kurama. But there was nothing he could do. He wasn't even sure where Kurama was. He had stopped coming to battles all together. Yusuke said he had other things to attend to now, and that's all he would say. Hiei was sure he just couldn't stand to look at him anymore after what he did to the redhead. Hiei sighed louder this time and put his head in his hands. 


	7. 7

Back at Yusuke's house, everyone was preparing for a cookout they were going to have. Arien was running around the yard screaming. Kuwabara was chasing him all over the place. They both had soft foam baseball bats. And they were bonking the shit out of each other.   
  
Kurama was standing by the grill talking to Yusuke, and every time Arien ran by Yusuke, he would hit him in the back with the bat. Yusuke wasn't mad but it was getting really old…really fast. Finally when Arien ran by one time, chasing after Kuwabara, Yusuke spun around and grabbed the boy by the tail that he had sticking out that day. He lifted the boy up to eye level by his tail and Arien was just giggling so hard he couldn't stop. He took the bat from the little youko and tapped him on the head a couple times with it. "HOW DO YOU LIKE IT?? HUH HUH HUH?? C"mon?? TELL ME!" Yusuke smiled. Arien grabbed for the bat and kept laughing. Finally he got a hold on it and got Yusuke again with it. "Hmm…" The black haired teen grumbled. Still holding the boy up by his tail, he said: "hey Ari… wanna see a magic trick??"  
  
"Yusuke don't you dare…you know once he knows you can do that, he'll never leave you alone about it!"  
  
"Oh don't worry Kurama! Sheesh! Ok Arien…watch closely…" Yusuke began to move his finger around in circles in front of Arien's face. The little golden eyes followed it, then widened when the tip turned neon blue and began to come near his nose. Arien slapped his hands over his nose and said "THAT'S NO TRICK THAT'S YOUR REI GUN! GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!!" Arien began to struggle to get free.   
  
Yusuke let him go and he ran off to go find Kuwabara and beat him to death with the bat.   
  
"That was very creative Yusuke." Said Kurama laughing. "Think so?"  
  
Suddenly there was a scream from the backyard. "AAAH! Help! I'm….being attacked!! By….By…BY A HALF PINT WITH A WEAPON! AAAAAHHH!!" Arien was hanging from Kuwabara's shoulders as the carrot topped boy stumbled into the front yard, looking like he had been mauled. "I'M STILL BEING ATTACKED!! NOOOO! I GUESS I HAVE NO CHOICE! I HAVE TO CUT HIM UP INTO TINY PIECES!!" Kurama and Yusuke didn't even look up when they heard the familiar hum of spirit energy. Arien screamed through his laughing and ran back to the backyard. "KUWABARA!! COME ON! ITS TIME TO EAT! BRING THE RUNT!"  
  
When Kuwabara appeared again, he was carrying Ari like a football under his arm. Ari was poking at his hand, inspecting it all over, looking for evidence as to how that sword had come from it.   
  
They all sat down at the picnic table Arien was sitting next to Yusuke and on his other side was his dad.   
  
Kurama noticed that Ari had his hand behind him and the other one was on the table. When the little youko brought his other hand in front of him, he was holding something black and leather. Kurama's jaw dropped open. "Arien! Give that back right now!" he looked up at Yusuke. "Yusuke! Arien just took your wallet!" Arien handed it to him and looked down. 


	8. 8

One day that week  
  
"Hiei! Look out behind you!" Yelled Yusuke. The short boy turned and made short work of the demon coming for him. "Yusuke! Above you!!" Kuwabara called.   
  
As the fight in the large stadium went on the boys began to become exhausted. Hiei was getting angry. Kurama should've been there, helping his team like the old days. There were demons everywhere coming FROM everywhere. The group of three was exhausted.   
  
Suddenly Hiei Yusuke and Kuwabara found themselves being backed into one another. They were cornered and they were too weak to do a damn thing. It was then that Hiei looked up. The monsters before them were falling to the detectives' feet in small bloody pieces.   
  
Kurama was there he had saved them! Yusuke was about to start talking, when Hiei growled. He sprinted forward and grabbed Kurama by his pink shirt. Using the momentum from running up to him, Hiei spun Kurama around so his back was to the wall and shoved him into it with unparalleled force.   
  
The concrete wall around the pink haired boy dented inwards at the force of his body being flung into it. Kurama grimaced and tried to ignore the blood flowing down the back of his neck. He couldn't speak. Too much pain.   
  
Before Kurama totally blacked out, he saw his son running at Hiei screaming. The tiny youko managed to knock Hiei to the ground and let go of his daddy. Arien was now sitting on Hiei hitting him with all his might, which wasn't much. "YOU KILLED HIM!! YOU KILLED HIM!" the boy yelled, being careful not to let the hat that concealed his ears fall off. Hiei just lay there, getting "beat up" by this half pint, laughing. Was this a joke? Was this little shrimp really trying to hurt him?   
  
Suddenly in the blink of an eye, Arien found himself in the same position as Kurama. Hiei was slowly squeezing his neck harder and harder. The black haired teen stared into the eyes of the little boy. When they filled with tears Hiei threw his head back and laughed. It wasn't until he heard a familiar clink on the concrete floor several times, did he look up at Arien. Then he looked down to the floor. Several tear gems littered it.   
  
With a gasp, Hiei let go of the boy and backed away in shock. Arien fell to the floor knocking off his hat in the process. Two silver ears popped up from the boy's mop of pink hair. In shock Hiei looked over at Kurama. Kuwabara and Yusuke were trying to wake him up.   
  
Hiei was about to say something when a searing pain darted through his brain, a flash of his sword, and Kurama standing on his porch with a baby went through. Hiei grabbed his head in pain. Another flash showed itself in his head. He was holding the little baby now, entertaining it with a fireball. He looked up at Arien who was now sitting next to his dad.   
  
Later that day Kurama was in the hospital with a serious concussion and was still unconscious.   
  
Hiei was sitting in the waiting room, his elbows on his knees and his hands on his head. He couldn't believe what had happened today, he almost killed Kurama…. He almost killed his son….what was happening to him? Ever since Kurama left, he wasn't himself, and it was scaring him. It was then that Yusuke came up to him holding Arien. "He's awake."  
  
When Hiei entered the hospital room he walked up to Kurama's bed. Kurama looked at him and turned his head the other direction. "Kurama, nothing I say can make what I did ok. And I'm sorry. Ever since you left I've been a mess. I don't know what to do without you. I really miss you. Please forgive me…" Hiei turned and walked out the door leaving Kurama to think.   
  
When Kurama talked to Kuwabara late that night, He told the redhead that he missed Hiei too and was also miserable without him.   
  
Kuwabara then got an idea. He told Yusuke what Kurama had said, and they set out to do what they should've done a long time ago.   
  
At the end of the month, Kurama got to go home. For some reason Arien was giggling the entire ride home and the others all looked as if they were keeping something secret.   
  
When they arrived home, Kurama went up the stairs to put his headache medicine away. When he entered his room, he flipped on the light, and there in the room was a second bed, a second dresser…a second everything….and it was all familiar. It was all Hiei's. With a smile Kurama went downstairs and hugged all his friends.   
  
2 years later:  
  
"DAAAAD!! Angelique is being bad!!!" yelled Arien, looking at his little sister. "That's MY wallet…and my MONEY!" said Yusuke snatching the wallet from the drooling baby. He wiped it off and put it back in his pocket. "Ok everyone! Time to eat!" yelled Kuwabara putting hot dogs and burgers on plates for everyone. Yusuke walked up to him and kissed him before helping pass out plates.   
  
Yusuke Hiei and Kuwabara went on as spirit detectives for another year and quit to attend to their families. (Yes I know the monsters would reek havoc on the earth but in this story they don't...kay?? )  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara adopted a little boy named Olin and continued to live with Hiei and Kurama.   
  
Kurama and Hiei continued taking care of their little ones, and also continued to live with Yusuke and Kuwabara.   
  
Owari~ Talented Torture 2003 


End file.
